Hexed Hearts
by Alytiger
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War, the Golden Trio visit America and run into trouble with werewolves. EWE? Based off of Supernatural S2E17 Heart. (rated M for language)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is a fic that I co-wrote with IDieOnTheInside.I had so much fun writing this and I know that they did to. So if you like this just go and pop on over to their page. They do Supernatural fics, they did the Supernatural and the grammer. I did the Harry Potter. This fic is complete and I'm going to be posting once a day. So don't forget to review and visit my co-writer IDieOnTheInside and give them some love as well!  
_

 _For everyone waiting on I'll Give You The World, I'm waiting on some more opinions. I can't continue until I know what you guys want!_

* * *

Harry and Hermione had just spent the past few hours watching England cream America thanks to Ron's Keeper skills. They had cheered him on and then after they celebrated at a local bar. Everyone had a little more than they should have, and that was when the problems started. Harry, being the most sober, was holding Ron up and keeping an eye on Hermione as they walked to the Apparition point in an out of the way alley when Ron suddenly threw himself at Hermione.

"You look sho ba-beu-bea'full." He said and he gripped her shirt, causing her to stumble.

"Okay." Hermione giggled and half-heartedly attempted to move away from him.

"I luh you so mush. We 're perfet fo eesh uder." He tried to sloppily kiss her and she shoved him off of herself.

"Uh uh, Ron." Hermione giggled and swayed a little. "You cn't know we're perfet for each 'er. It was one kiss and it. Was. BAD." Hermione giggled again, more blunt than she would have been completely sober.

Ron hiccupped and shouted "PERFET!" before he fell backwards, back hitting the side of a dumpster.

A man with crazed eyes and fangs instead of teeth jumped out from behind the dumpster and lunged at Harry. "Fuck!" Hermione shouted as she pushed him out of the way.

The man bit down on the side of her neck and that seemed to drag Harry out of his stupor. "Diffindo!" He shouted as a light green light shot out of his wand. The man whined like a dog and ran off. "Hermione?! Are you okay?"

"SHIT!" Harry looked up to see two muggles running towards him. He hastily shoves his wand into his back pocket, hoping he doesn't break it by sitting on it. The blonde with short, spiky hair raced past him after the guy who bit Hermione, and the brunette with slightly longer hair fell to his knees beside her.

"Hey, what happened?" The brunette asked, ripping off the bottom part of his shirt and pressing it hard on the bite mark.

Harry blinked, trying to find a way to explain to this muggle how a not-quite-human attacked his witch friend. "We were just, uh, headed home when this guy… He wasn't _really_ a guy… Well, he bit Hermione and…"

The brunette shook his head and fixed Harry with what could only be described as puppy-dog eyes. "Listen. I know you're in shock, and I know this is hard for you, but I really need for you to focus. Your friend here needs some medical attention and he," Sam nodded towards the dumpster where Ron was sitting up rubbing the back of his head, "is going to need to be checked out, too. My brother and I have some medical background, let us take you back to our motel room and we can patch you guys back up."

"Sam." Harry turned to see the blonde come back into the alley.

"Dean." Sam gave the blonde, Dean, a look, to which Dean shook his head no. With a sigh, Sam turned back to Harry. "What do you think?"

Harry thought about the possible outcomes of going with these giants. On the one hand, he could fix Hermione with magic and be fine. On the other hand, he was a bit too drunk to be trying to fix anyone. He wouldn't want Hermione to have the same problem he had when Lockhart tried to fix his arm…

A weak voice from below brought Harry out of his drunken musings. "Harry, stop being an arse and get me help…" Hermione weakly slapped at Harry, falling into unconsciousness.

Today was just not Dean Winchester's day. It was supposed to be simple, or as simple as any day in Dean's life is: find werewolf, kill werewolf, celebrate at the bar and hook up. Instead, a chick got bit, the werewolf got away, and Dean had two drunk guys in his motel room. The only perk was the curly-haired babe, but Sam had the pleasure of cleaning her wounds while Dean played babysitter to Drunk One and Two. God, he hated rock, paper, scissors and Sam's derogatory gloat, "Dean always with the scissors." He could punch Sam.

The sun was filtering through the blinds, filling the room with its early morning light. Drunk One snorted, his red hair falling into his eyes, as he shifted on the bed. Yeah, he was gonna have a massive hangover when he woke up. Dean eyed Drunk Two, who seemed to be having a hard time comprehending things. How could a babe like Curls over there get stuck with idiots like these?

A low groan drew Dean's attention to Sam and Curls.

"Ugh, Harry my head, we should have picked up some Shrivelfig leaves before we went drinking."

Dean tilted his head, confused. He looked to his geek of a brother for help. Unfortunately, Sam looked just as confused.

Taping the last of the gauze into place, Sam put his hand on Curls' shoulder. He's such a girl. "Hermione?"

Hermione shot up bed, left fist aimed for Sam's head. Sam grabbed her hand and pinned her arms to her side, trying to keep Curls from aggravating her neck wound.

Drunk Two grabbed for his back pocket, his hand stopping short. "You let her go!" Dean turned on Drunk Two and tackled him, expecting him to be grabbing for a gun; instead, Dean finds a little stick in his back pocket. Throwing it on the floor, Dean glared at Drunk Two.

Drunk Two called out to Curls, who was still half-asleep and starting to panic. "Hey, it's okay, Hermione. They're trying to help." Under his breath, Dean heard him mutter, "I think."

Sam started muttering to Curls, trying to calm her down. Dean couldn't hear what he said, but, judging by her slowing struggles, his pansy-assed brother was calming Curls down. Once Curls stopped struggling, Sam propped up his pillows and helped her lean back against them.

"What do you remember about last night?" Sam asked, puppy-dog eyes full force.

"I remember we were leaving the game, heading home, when we ended up in the alley and this, _thing_ , attacked us." Curls shot a look Dean couldn't decipher to Drunk Two. Drunk Two nodded slightly, not enough for a normal person to notice, but Dean wasn't a normal person.

Sam nodded comfortingly, shooting Dean _that_ look. Oh no. Sam don't tell them-

"What attacked you last night was, well, it was a werewolf." Both Drunk Two and Curls stiffened, looking at each other in confusion. Drunk One was still out; his hangover would _suck_ when he came to.

"W-what? That's impossible, that couldn't have been a werewolf." Drunk Two blurted. Typical normal person response.

Sam continued, unfazed. "Now, I normally wouldn't tell you this, but you were bitten by the werewolf. That means-"

"I'm going to turn into werewolf." Hermione finished for Sam. After looking once more at Drunk Two she turns back to Sam. "I didn't get a really good look at whatever bit me, but I'm fairly certain it wasn't a werewolf. It looked humanoid, but werewolves look like wolves for the most part." She stops suddenly and mumbles, "So I hear."

Just great, Curls is a nerd just like Sammy. Dean shakes his head at her. "Listen sweetheart-"

Curls whips her head towards Dean. "Absolutely not! I am not the brightest _girl_ of my year for nothing! It's _Hermione_ , and if you do not watch your tone with me I'll h-" Curls, otherwise known as _Hermione_ \- the bitch - glares at Dean. Drunk Two snorts and Hermione turns on him. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR SHITE!"

Drunk One sits up slowly, holding his head. "Bloody hell, Harry, what did you do now? I've got a headache from all that stupid muggle alcohol."

Dean ignored the ramblings of the hungover red-head, turning back to Hermione. "Listen, bitch. You might _think_ you know a lot about werewolves, but you know jack-shit, so listen to the professionals. Oh, and it wouldn't kill you to say thanks for saving your sorry asses!"

Sam shot his infamous bitch-face to Dean. "DEAN!" Turning to Hermione, he apologized. "I am so sorry about my brother. He isn't a, uh, people person." Sam gave a nervous half-smirk, dimples showing.

Hermione took a deep breath. "It's alright. Not everyone is meant to be seen by polite society."

Sam laughed as Dean glared at Hermione and awkwardly retorted, "You're not… meant to be seen."

With a roll of her eyes Hermione continued, "As I was saying, thanks, but now that we are all patched up it's time for us to get going. We'll be out of your hair in a minute." Hermione began to attempt to get up, despite Sam's protests. "Harry, go help Ronald up, we can get something for him before we leave. Make sure you don't leave anything behind. We can stop by Poppy once we get home to make sure everything is on the up and up."

God, did Dean hate this bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't forget to check out my co-writer's, IDieOnTheInside, page! They have some really cool fics up!_

 _(Boy King has a really cool beta *cough cough me*)  
_

* * *

The cute muggle once again made Hermione sit down, gazing sympathetically at her. "You were recently attacked by a werewolf; I really think you should stay here and rest for a little while longer."

Hermione attempted to push him off as she glared at the asshole, Dean, daring him to try and stop her, too. "I swear, I'm fine…" Hermione trailed off looking at the cute one. "I don't think I ever caught your name." Hermione could see Harry and Ron on the floor, apparently looking for Harry's wand wherever Dean tossed it earlier. Ron seemed to be trying to wandlessly and silently summon it to no avail.

The cute one stilled his movements, his embarrassed half-smirk lighting his face again. "Oh, hehe, sorry." He hid behind his bangs. "I'm Sam." He looked up at her through his bangs. "And I really do think it would be safer for you to stay here."

Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you for worrying but me and my friends are generally more capable than you saw us last night." Sam and Dean both turned to see Harry and Ron still on the floor.

Dean snorts. "I'm sure."

Ron made an indignant noise and sprung up, wobbling and almost toppling into Harry who hadn't gotten up.

Sam turned back to Hermione, his face scrunched up in confusion. "You mentioned shrivelfig leaves earlier. I took a horticulture class for one semester in college, and I've never heard of those before. What are they?"

"Found it!" Harry pops up from the floor, brandishing his wand. Ron and Hermione simultaneously turn and glare at him, causing him to blush and put it in his arm holster up his sleeve.

Hermione turns back to Sam. "Well, um, they are a type of plant. Very hard to find. Very rare. It makes sense that you haven't heard of them." Hermione smiles awkwardly, hoping to be convincing.

Sam glances at Dean, then back to Hermione. "If it's so rare, then how did you find out about it?" His tone was casual. Too casual.

Hermione freezes and shoots a look at her boys. They both give her blank stares of panic. "Well, I was a herbology, HORTICULTURE, major in university. I learned about lots of different rare plants." Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Fuck, she didn't know if she could reach for her wand fast enough to Obliviate them. They were getting too close to breaching the Statue of Secrecy and Hermione Granger was not about to deal with this once it gets too much worse.

A shuffling sound from behind her caused Hermione to turn. Dean had gotten off the bed and was headed to the kitchen table. Sam spoke, drawing her attention back to him.

"That's, uh, cool…" Sam was eying Hermione intently. "One more question: what did you plan on doing to keep yourself from harming others once you turn into a werewolf tonight?"

Harry and Ron shared a look before Harry pulls out his wand and sends a slight Confundus at Dean so he wouldn't remember what he was going into the kitchen to grab. He shot a look at Hermione trying to tell her that he fixed one half of the problem but she wasn't looking at him.

Hermione frowned and answered slowly. "I have a way of locking myself up. It should be fine."

Sam glanced back at Dean, who seemed confused, and stared back at Hermione. "Once you turn, you'll be stronger than you realize. I looked up something that… might… ACK!" Sam grabbed his head, eyes shut tight.

Dean, pulled out of his stupor by Sam's shout, yelled, "SAM!" Before pulling his brother close.

Hermione shot the boys a look, but they look as confused as she felt. This wasn't their doing.

"Sam? Sammy? Come back to me man." Dean pleaded softly. Slowly, Sam opened his eyes.

He focused on Dean with an intense stare, still holding his head. "A girl. Blonde. Alley. She gets attacked by a werewolf. A guy werewolf."

Dean helped his brother sit up. "When?"

"Tonight."

Ron griped, annoyed. "You're a SEER! You're not muggles! Bloody hell, knowing that would have saved us a bit of shite."

Harry and Hermione both turn to Ron wide eyed and back to the brothers.

Sam and Dean stood up, sharing a look that was obviously a silent conversation between the two. Hermione wondered if they could read minds.

Dean spoke up first. "Muggles? What type of British slang is that?"

Sam added, "And if by seer, you mean psychic, then, yeah. It's kinda how I knew you were in trouble in the first place." He looked at Hermione. "Sorry we didn't get there in time. If it's any consolation, I know a way that might stop you from changing. If we kill the werewolf that bit you, supposedly you will be okay."

Harry spoke up. "It just means that you… you…" He looked at Ron.

"It just means that you don't know nothing. That's all."

Hermione drew attention back to herself. "Thank you for that option, but I will honestly be safe tonight. Just let us get out of your hair."

"Listen, once you get out, and you _will_ get out, we will stop at nothing to save the innocent bystanders. Nothing. You better stay here with Sammy while I go shoot the son of a bitch that bit you. I don't really care what your friends do, as long as they stay out of the way." Dean was really getting on Hermione's nerves. If only she could use her magic…

"What my brother is _trying_ to say is it would be best for you to stay at least one night. That's all we ask." Sam pleaded, giving Hermione his puppy-dog eyes.

Hermione sighed. "Fine." She walked over to Harry and Ron. "Look," she whispered, "I need you guys to go back London tonight and research everything you can about American werewolves." Harry and Ron looked like they wanted to protest, but she cut them off with a glare. "I don't know what's going to happen tonight but they won't let me leave and I don't want you to get trapped as well." The Golden Trio looked over at the muggles. "If push comes to shove we can just Obliviate them and then toss me in the Shrieking Shack." She gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she spoke to the muggles. "My friends are going back to our room. They'll be back tomorrow when you let me go."

Dean walked over to the front door, opening it and letting the daylight stream in. "Come back tomorrow morning."

Sam was visibly relaxed, the tension gone from his shoulders. "Thanks." He said to Hermione.

Hermione looked at the clock. 09:32. She had a while to wait before nightfall.

Great.


	3. Chapter 3

_I was a little dissapointed that no one reviewed Chapter 2 but I can hope that y'all pull yourselves together for this one! You don't have to be signed in to review. I like seeing a Guests opinion just as much as I like seeing a normal review!  
_

* * *

Dean and Hermione would've killed each other by now if Sam let them. Hermione was constantly badgering Dean with questions: What are you using to kill the werewolves? Why does silver work but not iron? Why do the werewolves look more similar to humans and less like the actual wolves?

Dean ignored every question. As he put it, "I am so done with this nosy bitch."

It was now quiet in the motel room. Dean would be leaving in half an hour to hunt the werewolf, and Hermione stopped trying to wheedle information out of him. The air was stifling.

Dean zipped up the weapons bag and swung it over his shoulder. "I'm going to get an early start tracking this thing. I'll check out its usual spots, then go from there when it gets dark."

Sam walked over to the front door with his brother. He lowered his voice so Hermione wouldn't hear. "Is leaving early going to help?"

Dean snorted. "Yeah, sure it will." He rolled his eyes. "Dude, if I spend any more time with that bitch, I'll shoot something. Or someone."

With that, Dean shut the motel room door behind him.

Sam turned back around to see Hermione staring at him from the kitchen table. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward.

"So, uh, guess it's just you and me, huh?" Sam walked over to the table, sitting down in the other chair. He pulled the laptop towards him, flipping it open. "Want to watch a movie on the laptop? The cable sucks here."

Hermione's eyes widen in… was that shock? Confusion maybe? Sam wondered if she thought he was flirting. Shit.

"No! I, uh, totally didn't mean it like that!" Sam's face flushed a deep red. "I was thinking like a horror movie we could make fun of. Unless you don't like horror movies. I'm not sure what movies you're into. Unless you hate movies. This was a bad idea." Sam turned away, embarrassed. Ugh, why did he just say all of that?! Screw you, verbal diarrhea.

Hermione spoke up, quiet. Sam looked at her through his bangs. "Well, I don't hate movies; I just haven't seen much in a long time due to school, but a horror movie would be fine."

Sam picked up the laptop and brought it over to the bed. "It'll, uh, be more comfortable to watch it on the bed. Won't hurt the back so much."

Hermione's cheeks flush a slight pink. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Ugh, why did everything he say have to sound so misleading?!

Sam leaned back on the headboard and starting looking for a horror movie for them to watch, refusing to look Hermione in the eyes as she sat down beside him.

"Have you ever seen the _Skeleton Key_? It came out last year." Sam finally looked at Hermione, who seemed to be trying to melt into the bed frame.

"No, uh, that should be fine."

Sam clicked on the movie, settling back to see how badly they screw this up.

This could have not been a worse movie for Hermione. It was about _witches_. And Sam seemed to think it was very funny.

"She's making a line out of red powder? Wonder how much thought they gave _that_ one." He snorted. "That wouldn't _actually_ work."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye in confusion. How many different things do these guys hunt?

Sam caught her looking at him and hid under his bangs. Again. He's cute when he does that. No. He's a muggle. This is a bad idea. Hermione focuses harder on the movie, getting a little angry at how incorrect witches are being portrayed. And ghosts are nothing like that!

As the end credits pop up on the laptop screen, Hermione huffs angrily.

"Did you not like the movie?" Sam asks.

Hermione blanches. "No, it's not that. It's just the… accuracy."

Sam nods, a smile filling his face. His dimples are so cute. "I know. Me and my brother make fun of horror movies all the time. They never get anything right."

That's not what she meant but it's actually better that he didn't catch that… Hermione smiled and looked at him fully for the first time since he thought that she thought that the offer for a movie was flirting. Now that he had placed the thought in her head she wouldn't mind if it was a date, but she really should because _he is a muggle_ and _she is now a werewolf_ and _he hunts werewolves_ and none of that adds up to a happy relationship. "Yeah…" She sits silently for a moment. "You and your brother seem really close. Were you always this close?"

Sam leaned his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes. "Yeah. My dad was busy, leaving the house on, uh, business trips, and my brother took care of me. He's the one person I can always count on, ya know?" Sam opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. "I'm sorry he was such a dick earlier. He isn't normally like that." Sam laughs to himself. "Actually, he usually tries to get into every girl's pants he can. I guess he can't handle it when a girl bitches back at him."

Hermione chuckled. "Well, back home I'm sort of famous for 'bitching back,' especially when in a snit, and waking up somewhere strange does tend to lead to snits."

Sam half smiles, only hinting at the dimples in his cheeks. "You're… unusual."

Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. This is so bad. Oh god. He can't know. If he knows I'm so dead. Shit, what if he's already gone to his brother with his suspicions? What if he just shoots me now? Oh god, does he suspect Harry and Ron as well? "How so?"

Like a death omen, Sam's phone chooses that precise moment to ring. Sam looks at the caller ID and answers, "Dean." Oh Merlin. Is this it? Is this going to be my last moments on Earth? I'm going to die, and then Harry and Ron are going to show up tomorrow and get killed in the process.

That thought stopped her. She was Hermione Granger for Godrick's sake! She had an Order of Merlin: First Class! Her wand was still in her arm holster, she dropped it down, thanking her lucky stars that it was the arm facing away from him. Let's see him try and kill her. Hermione Granger has the second fastest hexes in Britain, second only to Ginny Weasley with the Bat Boogey.

"Okay, see you soon." Sam hangs up and places his phone on the nightstand. Hermione tenses, ready to fight.

"Dean killed the werewolf that bit you, and he's on his way back now. If you don't change at all tonight, that'll mean it worked and you're safe."

Hermione was cautiously relieved. She wasn't sure she wanted to know how exactly he found her unusual but she also wanted to be sure that he didn't suspect her. Was he trying to lure her into a false sense of security? Sweet Merlin, she sounded like Mad Eye. "So… um, how exactly am I unusual?" She gives a half-laugh; that's not something most girls want to hear.

Sam averts his eyes. "Uh, it's just… You're not…" He clears his throat. "I'm going to make a pot of coffee. Dean will want a cup to help him stay awake tonight. Want a cup?"

Without waiting for an answer, Sam jumps off the bed and head into the small motel kitchen.

Hermione frowned and stood up. "I'm not a big coffee drinker but I could use a cuppa. Is there any tea lying around?" She slowly followed him into the kitchen.

Sam laughed. "Tea? You won't find tea within a mile radius of my brother; I can hardly get him to let me drink my smoothies."

"Damn. Well, coffee won't kill me. I'll take a small cup." Hermione goes to sit down at the small table.


	4. Chapter 4

_Happy New Years Eve! Don't forget to review and then check out IDieOnTheInside's fics! They are the co-writer and if you're loving the Supernatural bits then you have them to thank :3  
_

* * *

When Dean arrives back at the motel, Sam and Hermione are laughing over a cup of coffee. Did Brits even drink coffee? Whatever.

Throwing his duffle bag onto his bed, Dean made himself a cup and sat down.

"… and just as we were getting to the good part, Crookshanks ate the ear!" Sam and Hermione bust out laughing again, oblivious of Dean's confusion.

"Um… what the Hell did I miss?" Dean's question only made the two idiots laugh harder. He was gone maybe three hours. What could've happened in three hours?!

A lot apparently.

Sam wiped the tears from his eyes, laughter quieting down. "Was the cat shitting microphone for a week?"

Hermione's laugh stuttered slightly. "Heh, yeah. It wasn't pleasant."

Dean quirked his left eyebrow. What was she hiding?

"Dean." Dean turned to look at his little brother. "She's all clear, you can stop looking at her like that. She didn't turn at all last night."

Hermione attempted to smile reassuringly at Dean; it fell flat. Just then there was a knock on the door and Hermione jumped as the doorknob rattled. "Um… Can we come in?"

Dean stood up abruptly from the table, glaring at Hermione. "I'll get it."

He looked through the peep hole to see the two idiots from yesterday outside. "C'mon in." Unlocking the door, Dean threw holy water at their faces.

"What the fuck!" The dark-haired one wiped his face off.

"The bloody hell was that for mate?" The ginger spluttered and flailed for a moment.

"One more test." Dean put the flask down and pulled a silver knife out of his boot."

Both guys back up with their hands raised. "I didn't do anything! Godrick, don't kill us!"

Hermione stomped forward. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just cut my friends! Circe's left tit, you saw them yesterday! They aren't going to hurt you!" She lowered her voice menacingly. "I might if you don't put that damn knife away though."

Dean turned to Sam, who was standing a few feet behind Hermione. "Why the fuck is _she_ freaking out? You tested her after I called you, right?"

Sam shifted his weight, looking uncomfortable. Damn it Sam. "Well… uh… not exactly…"

Dean threw his hands up in the air in frustration, causing everyone to back up from the knife he was still holding. "Why am I the only one who's thinking clearly?!" Glaring at everyone in turn, Dean growled, "Everyone, _everyone_ , is going to get tested, and I won't hear a damn word against it."

The ginger snorted. "I don't think you have time to study for this one, Hermione."

The dark-haired one smacked the ginger on the back of the head. "This isn't the time, Ron."

Hermione sighed. "What kind of tests are we talking about?"

Dean pulled off his leather jacket. "This."

Putting the silver knife to his arm, Dean slid it lightly across his skin. The wound bled, but no adverse reactions happened.

"When this happens, it means you're clean. Not a werewolf."

Hermione frowned. "What happens when you're a werewolf? And that's not what I meant. I want to know if there are any other tests than just throwing water at us and slicing us with knives."

Sam stepped forward, taking the knife. "If you are a werewolf, it will burn. Don't worry, the cut doesn't hurt that bad." His smile was strained. "This will be the last test for today. Can I, uh, see your arm?"

Sam's eyes pleaded Hermione to comply, to just get it over with. Dean resisted rolling his eyes. Of course Sam would ask permission. Dean would've just grabbed her arm and sliced it by now. Of course, Sam knew that.

Hermione looked at the other guys, an unspoken conversation passing between them as she held out her left arm, only an inch or two of skin showing. They both pulled up their left sleeves as well.

Sam, the girl he is, gingerly took her wrist and placed the silver knife to her arm. The reaction was instant. Hermione's arm sizzled as she called out in pain.

Sam dropped the knife and pinned Hermione's arms to her side while Dean turned on the two still standing in the doorway, gun drawn.

Sticks dropped out of their right sleeves, immediately pointed at Dean and Sam. "Let her go!" Shouted the dark-haired one as Sam shouts in pain.

"Dean! They're witches!" Sam shouted as his grip loosened for a split second, tightening again as he pulled Hermione further into the motel room.

Dean glared at the guys in front of him, trying to decide who to kill first. "What sort of game are you playing at? We were trying to help you! Your friend is a _werewolf_. What kind of witch gets bit by a werewolf?"

When the boys drew their wands, Hermione internally sighed. Fuck, we didn't need this. She couldn't grab her wand so she sent a wandless stinging hex at Sam; he didn't let go of her. What the hell? What sort of pain tolerance does this guy have?! "They're witches!" Well… I think I just fucked up any chance we had of talking our way out of this until now… Oops?

Hermione internally sighed again and tuned in as Dean was insulting her. "Hey! I was drunk and I saved Harry's life, thank you very much! We had a friend who was a werewolf and he was perfectly safe behind wards so me being a werewolf doesn't exactly pose any problems." Sam's arms were making it a little hard to breathe. "Can you loosen up?"

Hermione felt Sam shrug apologetically. "Can't risk you getting away, especially since you're still a threat to others, wards or not."

Ron spoke up as he glared at Dean, his wand unwavering. "What about the difference between whoever attacked you and Remus? Normal werewolves look like actual wolves."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Thank you for that Ronald. It's very important to tell the muggles that while we are trying to escape!"

He blinked. That obviously hadn't occurred to him. "Well, we're gonna Obliviate them anyways, so what does it matter what we say?"

"Look, let's just put away our wands and let go of Hermione and we can talk about it." Harry said, for once being the voice of reason.

"You're seven different types of stupid if you think I'm going to put my gun away while you _witches_ are still around." Dean stood unmoving, gun trained on Harry and Ron.

Ron sputtered angrily. "I'm not a witch! I'm a wizard!"

"Um, Ron, they have guns. Maybe now isn't the best time." Harry said as he shot his best friend a shut-up-right-now look.

Ron scoffed. "I have magic. What can some stupid muggle with his stupid muggle gun do?"

Hermione struggled anew. "DON'T SHOOT HIM! RON'S A PUREBLOOD, HE DOESN'T KNOW ANY BETTER!"

Dean was absolutely livid. "You know what, Carrot Top? I don't care if you are a pure-whatever or the fucking king of Britain, you call me a muggle ONE more time…"

"Dean!" Sam did not sound happy. "Let it go, man. Maybe we should try-"

"Try what, Sam? A little heart-to-heart? That'll be great, especially once Curls over there starts trying to rip ours out of our chests!"

Harry put his wand back into his holster and glared at Ron until he complied. "Look, how about you let Hermione go and we leave for England? We can get out of your hair and deal with her back home." Harry ran his hands through his hair nervously. "People are going to miss us. If you think the three of us are annoying, you're going to hate the people who come looking for us."

Sam's grip lightened slightly. Not enough to escape, but enough to let Hermione breathe normally. "Dean, lower your gun."

Dean glanced at Sam in disbelief. "Are you really-"

" _Dean_." Sam fixed Dean a glare of his own.

Grudgingly, Dean clicked the safety on and shoved his gun in the waistband of his jeans.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay, while Dean could have been a bit nicer about it, he has a point. I am supposed to turn in a few hours." She paused. "There's a problem though… I didn't turn at all last night. I would like to find out why." Ron could be heard grumbling about 'know-it-all tendencies' but he was ignored.

Sam released Hermione, who back out of arms reach, and rubbed a hand over his face. "Why don't one of you call home and say everything is fine so we don't have an army of witches – and wizards – raining hell on us, and in the meantime, I'd like to try and figure out why Hermione didn't change last night." He turned to Hermione. "One night. Just one more night is all I ask."

Hermione nodded and dragged the boys away from Sam and Dean, casting a Muffliato around the Trio. Her shoulders sagged and she sighed. "Alright. We need to send a Patronus to someone who won't freak out and storm the castle. I suggest Bill, he's cool headed and powerful enough to help us out if we need him to."

Harry and Ron looked confused. "Wouldn't it make more sense to tell Kingsley? Informing the Minister seems like a solid choice. He can fix this after we get you squared away."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry, we can't tell the Minister of Magic that we broke the Statue of Secrecy and are talking to muggle witch hunters. That's an awful idea."

"What about Mum?"

Harry and Hermione both shout "No!" Hermione continued in a calmer voice. "Ronald, if we tell your mother we are in a possibly dangerous situation she will blast down that door and make this mess even bigger."

"I guess."

The Trio shared a look before they nodded. "So we tell Bill." Hermione canceled the charm and turned back to Sam and Dean.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Dean bellowed. "My ears were buzzing, your mouths were moving yet no sound was coming out, and now I have his bad feeling in my gut that you can't be trusted! Freaking witches."

Harry stepped forward. "Hermione cast a privacy charm. It causes people who are listening to hear a soft buzzing sound. It's harmless. Hermione thought it was safer if you didn't know where me and Ron went while you watch over her, for our safety. We don't trust you anymore than you do us."

Sam stepped forward. "It would make us feel better if you stopped using your magic around us. I don't trust that you won't be hexing me with your next spell. If you want us to keep our guns away, the magic has to stop."

Ron huffed but quieted when Harry glared at him. "That's a fair point." Hermione said. "Trust goes both ways. We'll stop using magic." She turned to her friends. "Boys, give me your wands."

Ron clutched his wand to his chest. "Hermione!"

Harry sighed. "Why can't we keep track of our own?"

"Because I said so. Until you leave I want to keep track of them." Harry sighed but gingerly placed his holly wand in Hermione's outstretched palm. Ron looked like he was giving away his child when he placed his willow wand in Hermione's grasp. Hermione passed her vine wand over to Ron. "Now, I'm giving it to you because it will work with Harry and the point is to make sure it won't fire properly." She fixed Ron with a glare. "I don't think I have to warn you about using wands that don't work correctly?" He gulped and shook his head. Hermione stuck Harry's wand in her holster and Ron's in her back pocket. Ron awkwardly placed Hermione's bigger wand in his holster. She turned back to Sam and Dean. "There, now the lot of us are harmless."

Dean shook his head. "No way in hell I'm allowing you to _keep_ your wands. Hand 'em over."

Ron actually _growled_ at Dean. "No bloody way in hell am I giving a muggle my wand! You'll snap it for sure! Give us your stupid guns then, eh?"

Hermione smacked Ron in the head. "Shut up Ronald." She turns to Sam. "I don't trust Dean with my wand. He's been very aggressive this whole time and he doesn't like me. I think he would be petty enough to snap it and leave us stranded here without Muggle money or a way to get home."

Sam, ever the peace keeper, suggested, "Why don't we put your wands in our trunk? It's where we store our weapons."

Dean mumbled, "Fine. But I still don't trust them."

Hermione took her wand back from Ron, settled him with a glare, and then nodded. "That would be fine." She follows Sam out to the Impala.

Sam opened the Impala's trunk. "Place your wands anywhere you can fit them."

Hermione went to lower the wands down before she stopped. "What the bloody hell is all this?!" She eyes the trunk full of guns, knives, symbols, and strange objects.

Sam shrugged. "There's a lot of bad thins out there, and each one has a special weakness."

Hermione placed the wands on top of, was that a harpoon gun?! These guys thought that they were weird. "What are regular witches like? All of the magical people I know were born with magic, and most don't need hunting down."

Sam shut the trunk and leaned back against it. "Witches here get their magic from powerful deities, sometimes giving blood sacrifices as tribute to them. Others use hex bags to cause their enemies harm. Anyone born with magical abilities that I know of have been psychics, not really witches."

Hermione hums. "I've heard of blood magic, but never as a way to actually get magic. The pureblood family would have done that instead of having Squibs in the family." She said mostly to herself.

Sam looked up at the sky. "We better get back inside. We'll need to make some precautions before you turn."


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy New Year! I hope 2017 started out better for you than it did me.  
_

 _This is the second to last chapter!_

* * *

Sam stood at the window, staring at the moon. It had been a challenge convincing Harry and Ron to calm down after Sam proposed they tie Hermione up to a chair, for all their safety. Then Dean had thrown his own temper tantrum when Sam suggested he try to sleep, arguing he wanted to be firing on all cylinders when shit went down. After a heated debate, Dean finally conceded on the terms that Sam would wake him in an hour. That was three hours ago. Did Sam feel bad? Not in the slightest. Dean needed the rest.

As for Harry and Ron, they were… interesting. Ron crushed Harry at chess for about an hour; it was funny at first because Ron was absolutely horrified when he couldn't just yell at the pieces to make them move. They fell asleep two hours ago.

As Sam stood in the pale moonlight, he wracked his brain, trying to figure out why Hermione hadn't turned yet. She should've gone full-on werewolf half an hour ago.

A snarl brought Sam's attention the chair Hermione was tied to. The rope pinning Hermione's arms down snapped, and she jumped up. Her lips were pulled back over her teeth and her hands had claws instead of fingernails. Sam dodged, getting scratched on the cheek, as Hermione lunged at him. Another swipe of her claws had Sam backpedaling.

"Dean! I'd love some help over here!" Sam yelled as he maneuvered around the kitchen table.

Dean's anxious voice was music to Sam's ears. "SAM!"

"Hermione!" Crap. Harry's call caught Hermione's attention and she turned to face him.

Sam took the opportunity to jump her from behind, only to get thrown off into the coffee table. Ouch.

"Never should've given the muggles my wand!" Ron shouted as he avoided Hermione's claws.

Dean tackled Hermione, keeping the upper hand for about two seconds before he, too, was launched off of her.

Sam clambered to his feet, thinking fast. Where to put her, where to put her… The closet!

Sam opened the closet door and did the stupidest thing he could think of: he called to Hermione. "Hey! Hermione!"

"Sam!" Dean's panicked cry was left unheeded as Sam shifted to the balls of his feet, ready to move. When Hermione was an arm's length away, Sam sprung off the right and she slammed into the closet.

Turning and slamming the door shut, Sam yelled, "Get something heavy to place in front of the door!"

Dean, Harry, and Ron helped push the TV stand in front of the door, effectively locking Hermione inside.

Ron wiped a hand across his forehead. "What the bloody hell just happened?"

Hermione shakes her head groggily. "Where the hell am I?" Her voice is scratchy and when she tries to open her eyes she realizes that it's too dark to see. She sits up so fast that her head spins. What's the last thing she can remember? "I was tied to a chair in case I turned… I must have gotten loose. Fuck."

There was a sudden flooding of light into the darkness. "Mione?" Ron's voice was cautious and soft. Hermione blinked, adjusting to the light. She looked around and saw that she was in the remains of a closet. The walls were scratched to hell and there was nothing but the tattered remains of jackets hanging down.

"Come on Hermione." Harry says as he helps her up. He sets her down on one of the beds, looking her over for signs of injury.

"Did-did I hurt anyone?" Hermione asks tentatively, wondering if this is what Remus thought about after every full moon. Harry shook his head and she let out a breath she didn't realize that she had been holding.

Ron scoffed. "You tossed both the 'professionals' around but they bounced right back up. I still think it would have been better if we didn't let the muggles have our wands."

Now it was Dean's turn to scoff. "Oh, yeah, as if I trust you to have my back when you've got a wand on you. I don't need to be focusing on two threats at once."

Harry sat up, satisfied. "You don't seem to have any injuries on you, but I'd still like Poppy to check you out."

"I figured out why you didn't turn until last night. You can only turn once you fall asleep." Hermione turned to Sam, who was standing at the window. His left cheek had three scratches on it. Claw marks.

"Damn it, Harry. I did hurt someone!" Hermione sighed. "I wish I had some dittany. I could fix that right up." She stood up from the bed, waving Harry away and walked over to Sam. She held her hands up to his cheek; it was quite the reach. "May I?"

Sam shook his head. "I'll be fine, honest. I've had much worse."

"Just shut up and let me fix you." Hermione placed her hand on the wound, closing her eyes in concentration, a small crease forming between her brows. The swelling went down and the redness faded on the scratches, making them look a day or two old instead of fresh. Hermione took her hand off of the injury and frowned. "I can't tell if this is because I'm wandless or if it's just the dark nature of werewolf magic." She pats him on the healed cheek and smiles up at him. "That's as close to healed as I can get. You're welcome."

"Thanks."

Hermione turned back to the room. "So, we have figured out that I'm still a werewolf, and, unlike my British counterparts, apparently American werewolves only turn when they fall asleep. We need to figure out a way to either cure me or get me a better safe house than a closet."

Dean walked over to Sam and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Sammy here is great with research. I'm sure he could find something that could help."

Hermione nodded. "Alright" She led Sam over to the table and sat down. "I was thinking about having a room with wards set up that automatically fall in place once the moon rises and automatically fall once the sun comes up. Or we could have a room with a lock too complicated for me when I'm feral, but not too complicated for me once I'm me again."

Sam opened his laptop and started searching the web. "When you're in your wolf state you won't be thinking clearly, so finding a lock you could only solve when human won't be a problem. The problem lies in finding a lock strong enough to withstand you beating the hell out of it." Sam's eyes light up. "I have just the person to help us with wardings."

Pulling out his phone, Sam dials and puts the phone up to his ear, tense with anticipation. He visibly reacts as someone answers the phone.

"Bobby."


	6. Chapter 6

_Last Chapter! Don't forget to tell us what you think! Do you think that we should do more crossovers or just stick to our normal fandoms?_

* * *

Sam handed Harry the sheets of paper with the various wards drawn on them. "You have to be very particular when you draw these wards. Don't make any stray marks or they won't work."

Harry took the paper and nodded. "Got it."

Harry walked over to where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. Ron clutched his wand to his chest like it was his child, glad to finally have it back.

"Only one last thing to do before we go." Hermione said, sharing a look with Harry and Ron.

Ron nodded eagerly, and Harry motioned for Hermione to go ahead.

"What the hell?" Dean whispered.

As Hermione pulled out her wand, Dean yelled, "Son of a bitch!"

Sam wasn't concerned when he woke up in the motel. No, he was concerned when he woke up in the motel bed closest to the door. Shooting up, he looked to his left and saw Dean asleep in the other bed.

What the hell?

Sam wracked his brain, trying to figure out what happened, and why Dean allowed him to sleep closest to the door. All Sam could remember was having a vision about the werewolf attacking a blonde girl, Dean killing the werewolf, and…

Maybe Sam was so tired from the hunt he flopped on Dean's bed and Dean was too tired to argue about it?

Sam felt like he was missing something.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went back to England after the giant screw up with the hunter brothers. After catching a portkey home they went straight to Shell Cottage.

"So did you get everything fixed?"

Harry nodded. "Hermione Obliviated them both, and we hopped on the next portkey back home."

Bill sighed. "I'm glad everything is fixed, but you three need to be more careful. I assumed that once He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was dead that you would stop being trouble magnets." Everyone laughed. "I was wrong."

"Well, we have another problem we need your help with Bill; Hermione is still a werewolf." Ron said with a frown.

The curse breaker looked pensive. "Well, I can walk you through the few things I know about being a werewolf, but I'm afraid I can't be too helpful."

Hermione sighed, missing the obnoxious hunters already. "I'm a little different than Remus, so I don't know how helpful you _can_ be."


End file.
